The instant invention relates generally to puzzles, and more particularly to labyrinth puzzles where a movable object slides or rolls through the passages of a labyrinth upon tilting the system. In particular, the invention relates to a portable labyrinth puzzle where visual information is suppressed.
Numerous labyrinth puzzles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to provide enjoyment for their users. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,406,971 to Koff; 3,752,480 to Mazuela; and 4,142,724 to Reick all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.
Traditionally, labyrinth puzzles fall into two distinct categories; different sets of mental facilities are utilized depending on the category. Large, walk-through labyrinths generally do not allow the puzzle solver a view of the system of passageways. Discovering the correct path through the labyrinth requires the puzzle solver to mentally visualize the labyrinth i.e. to form a picture of the labyrinth in the "mind's eye." On the other hand, in portable labyrinth toys, the puzzle solver can see the geometry of the labyrinth so mental visualization plays a less important role. To date, portable labyrinth puzzles have not required considerable mental visualization ability. It is to be noted that whereas both types of labyrinth puzzle do not rely on the processing of auditory and tactile information.
Generally, the difficulty of labyrinth puzzles is increased by increasing the geometrical complexity of the labyrinth. A disadvantage of this approach is that either the size and bulk of the system must increase, or the cross-sectional dimensions of the passageways and the overall puzzle, it is difficult to design truly challenging labyrinth toys.